Not So Innocent Fun
by syrenia123destiny
Summary: Zatanna wakes up in the middle of the night, finding Robin typing away at his computer. After Robin proclaiming her as " a good little girl". Zatanna shows him just how bad and merciless she can be. RobinxZatanna.


**Zatannas POV**

I walked out of my room and down the hall. I felt the cold marble floor against my bare feet, I shivered suddenly regretting wearing my thin silk nightgown. There wasnt a noise to be heard, " _Its so silent_" I thought.

I let my thoughts cloud over my mind like a fog, and I let my feet take me where they will. I didnt realize where I was going anymore. Ever since I was a little kid, I had the habit of absentmindedly and aimlessly walking and thinking all around town. Before I knew it, I would be down by the beach, all the way out in the outskirts of the city. I didnt care though, sometimes I would find some nice spots to go to, by accident.

As I continued to walk down the cold flooring of the hallway, I found myself in the Young Justice Assembly Room. I was a bit surprised, how long was I walking?

I looked around ,noticing the cold look of machinery I didnt know how to handle. There was a reason, I was magic and illusion. Science and magic werent really known to mix.

As I stepped closer, I noticed the faint but evident sound of keyboard typing. I looked over and found no other than the Boy Wonder himself. I smirked at him silently, " _What are you doing here Robin?_ " I thought.

I stared at his back, hunched over looking at a pile of reports while his hands typed digits onto the cinema sized screen. Somehow at this I blushed, much to my own surprise.

" What are doing here Zatanna? " He asked. His voice was stoic, devoid of any emotion, calm. He was the definition of calm, much like his father Batman. He didnt even look at me, just continuing to type away at the glaring light of the screen.

He surprised me, I didnt know he knew I was here._ " He is Robin after all"_

" I could ask you the same thing " I countered. I walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. I felt him tense at my action at first, then after a second he completely relaxed.

"Its like two hours past midnight, get some sleep Zee" He said, still not facing me.

I smiled at my nickname, he was one of the few people I let call me that. Wally once called me Zee, lets just say he regretted it later.

" What are you working on? " I asked, completely ignoring his previos request. I could hear him sigh. He knew I wasnt going to back down and just go to bed. He spun the chair around.

He faced me now, that all knowing smirk plastered on his face. " Why dont you just go to bed like a good little girl ? "

I smirked, a naughty thought occuring to me. _" I wonder if the boy wonder can keep his cool after this ?"_ I thought mischeviously.

" Easy" I breathed

He raised his eyebrows at me, wondering what I was going to do next.

" Im not a good little girl, Robin " I said while smiling sweetly. I walked up to him and straddled him in his chair. Resting my head in the crook of his neck. I heard his sharp intake of breath, I giggled as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

" Za...ta..nna" he stuttered a few times. I made Robin stutter, that was a major achievement for me. I giggled into his neck as I let one hand travel down his toned chest. I felt him shudder against me.

This was the first time I had ever seen Robin so flustered, and I absolutely loved it. Even in the dark I could see the blush that was on his pale face. I smiled at this, I decided I would tease him a little more.

" I wont let you go until you beg for mercy " I teased. I let my hot breath tickle the exposed skin on his neck. I felt him shudder again and I smiled.

" Ze..Zee...what..are you doing? " He asked me, his voice husky. I giggled again, pushing a stray strand of hair away from his face. I smiled at him, mischief shining in my eyes.

" Just spending a little time with you Robin" I said innocently. I was really enjoying this, I could have Robin begging for mercy by now, but I thought I should stop.

I kissed his neck gently, he surprised me by emmiting a moan. I unwrapped my arms around him and placed them on his shoulders. I smiled at him innocently again and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

I stood up and straightened my ruffled nightgown in the process, I turned around and started to walk away. As I turned my head, I smiled knowingly at him as he continued to stare at me.

" Good Night Robin" I winked as I silently retreated back to my room, leaving the speechless but awestruck Boy Wonder to his thoughts.


End file.
